Three Men One Goal
by untitledperson
Summary: When the Doctor crashes his TARDIS in the middle of white forest, he stumbles upon the resistance and decides to try and help them resolve their conflict with the Combine. Meanwhile, G-Man pulls Adrian Shephard out of Stasis to use him as a pawn to help the resistance. T because I'm paranoid. Please give me as much feedback as possible, as this is to test if people like my work.
1. The Crash

The TARDIS shook again as it flew, and the Doctor nearly lost his footing that time. He didn't manage to save his hand from hitting the console, but he wasn't too worried. "What have you got in store for me today old girl?" he asked under his breath. Another tremor shook the room, but then things were still. He put on the brakes, just to be safe, and looked at a monitor displaying symbols from the alphabet of his home world, Gallifrey. "What?" he said, a look of confusion on his face. There was a small pop on the console, and smoke started streaming out slowly. "What?" he said again, this time louder, and with a much more confused expression on his face. He stood up and spun the rail suspended above the controls to another monitor, this one showing footage from outside the TARDIS, where a full scale battle between men and massive three-legged beasts was taking place. He looked up and shouted, to no one in particular, "WHAT!"

The Doctor was going over the calculations for the fifth time, and still ending up at the same conclusion: he was in an another dimensional plane. During the time that he spent doing math, the TARDIS started to spew smoke and fumes everywhere, so the Doctor decided that he should probably go ahead and explore where he landed.

While when he had first landed the area had a full scale battle raging, at the moment things seemed fairly calm. The area a valley, surrounded by small but fairly steep mountains and cliffs, and with a few buildings here and there, including a saw mill and a few houses. Every so often, the Doctor would come across a corpse of a soldier, or the carcass of a three-legged creature with two eyes positioned vertically, and cybernetic attachments all over its body. When the Doctor tried to scan it with his sonic screwdriver, no information would be given. "Probably too much organic matter." He muttered to himself, and pocketed his tool inside of his tan trench coat.

As the Doctor continued to walk around the valley, he spotted a large radio tower, and started to walk towards it. However, as he approached, he heard klaxons wailing and a voice saying "There are more striders on the way! We cannot let them reach the base!" As the voice called out orders, a loud thumping noise started to come from the area where the saw mill was located, and the voice called out, slightly frantic, "There's a strider coming from the sawmill!" as he said it, the Doctor looked around in confusion, and started running when he heard guns go off, and the wails of some sort of animal.

When he got to the sawmill, he saw a few soldiers standing with their guns ready, pointing to the direction of the noise. The thumping was getting louder, and soon the Doctor could hear the cries of a massive creature moving toward him. One of the soldier took a furtive glance around, and spotted the Doctor in his tan trench coat, and went through about twenty facial expressions in a matter of seconds. "What are you DOING here?" the soldier practically screamed. The doctor looked at him, pointed a finger at his own chest and said, "me?" "Yes, you!" replied to soldier. "Get back to the base before the hunters kill you!" The Doctor was about to ask what the hell was going on, until a man in a bright orange suit with a lambda on the front drove up in a beat up and stripped down muscle car, rocket launcher in hand. "You know," said the Doctor, looking at the man with mild interest, "that suit makes you look rather ridiculous." The man ignored the remark, and walked up to one of the soldiers who was standing guard. The thumps were getting louder still.

"Doctor Freeman." Said the soldier, a look of relief on his face, "I'm glad you're here. As far as we can tell, that's the last strider over there. If you can take it out with the Magnusson Device, we can deal with the Hunters." The man in the orange suit, Dr. Freeman, nodded and took a device from his backpack, which seemed to be a built in part of the suit. The Doctor had never seen something like it, so he moved closer, and started scanning it with his sonic. "Aren't you beautiful!" he exclaimed, much to the confusion of everyone around him, most of all Dr. Freeman. "using zero-point energy to lift object without any stress on the user? Oh, your designer was a genius- hang on. What century is this?" The men looked at him with a combination of confusion and total shock, and one of them was obviously about to answer, but someone yelled "STRIDER!" and everyone turned.

The strider was huge. At least three stories tall, with a body the size of a car and thin legs that made up the rest of its mass. Underneath its eye were a machine gun, and some kind of mounted cannon. Running towards the soldiers were smaller tripods, of the same species that the Doctor had seen lying on the ground dead before. As they ran towards the soldiers, they fired darts from their bodies that exploded after a few seconds. Doctor Freeman. Grabbed the doctor by his coat and shoved him behind the sawmill. He then proceeded to grab a large spherical object with spikes on it from the back of his car with the strange tool he was holding, and launched it at the massive creature that was steadily making it' way towards them. It latched onto the things body, and Dr. Freeman then shot the device with a pistol, causing to explode, instantly killing the beast. The remaining creatures were then killed with an excessive amount of machine gun fire. When everything was dead, the Doctor stood up slowly and said, "What. The Hell. Is going on here." Everyone just looked at him, and Doctor Freeman finally spoke, which he apparently did very rarely, because everyone looked shocked when he did. "I think we should let Dr. Kleiner explain." He said in a dark tone, before getting back in his car and beckoning for the Doctor to follow.


	2. Adrian Shephard Has a Bad Day

Hi, y'all. I'll keep uploading a chapter every friday until it's done, so stay tuned!

Adrian Shephard was getting exceedingly tired of looking at the inside of an Osprey. Sure, when you're on your way to kill terrorists or do a training mission, you're pumping yourself full of adrenaline and the time flies. But when one has to sit and wait for hours on end, it gets a little annoying. He was almost considering counting the number of exposed bolts for the twentieth time, when the man in the suit appeared in front of him again. "Ah. Mister Shephard. How nice it is to see you again." He said in his inhuman voice, pausing and giving intonations at all the wrong places, "My employers have looked over your files, and due to recent events have decided that your services may be… needed once again. The last time you were in… active duty, you were at the Black Mesa compound. Things have… changed, since then. Now then, I'm sure a man like you won't want me telling you what to do, so I won't keep you waiting. Wake up, Corporal Shephard. Wake up and feel the frostbite."

As soon as he finished his little monologue, the man simply vanished, and Adrian had a sensation of waking up, even though he'd been awake before. He looked around and saw that he was still in the osprey, but when he looked out the window, he was falling towards the snow. His instincts from marine training kicked in, and he jumped into the pilot's seat, grabbing the yoke and pulling up hard. When the nose didn't pull up, he looked to his left and saw that the engines were offline. He switched on the auxiliary generator, and pulled on the yoke again, this time with hydraulics pushing the ailerons upward, and the plane started to level out. He extended the flaps and tried to find a nearby place to land, but saw nothing but snow stretching for miles. He braced for impact and the Osprey hit the ground, making a huge gash in the terrain, before stopping a few feet away from a frozen lake.

Adrian checked all around and found that the cabin had stayed mostly intact, and kicked open the door to get outside. Considering that his fatigues were meant for the desert, as his last mission had been at Black Mesa, he was very, very cold. He looked around to see if there were any building or people around, and saw a faint light emanating from the south. Considering that he had nothing better to do, he decided to head towards it.

After about an hour, he was very glad to have his body armor and mask with him. While he normally found them cumbersome, he was glad to have the extra heat retention. He was able to see where the light was coming from more clearly now, and he realized it was an old research base. He started running to get there, and his sweat started to freeze on his face and limbs, making him even colder.

He finally reached the building, and tried to open the door. He found it was unlocked. He walked into a small room, and heard a voice. "Okay, we've got something. Yes, it's human." The voice said, and suddenly the lights went out. Mist filled the room, and faint beams of light started scanning Adrian all over. A door at the opposite end of the room from where he came in opened up, and he walked through. He took off his mask and started wiping his face with his sleeve, trying to get the now thawed but still cold sweat off his face. A woman of about thirty years walked out of a small room next to the one he'd come from, and offered her hand. "I'm Andrea. And you are…" her gaze drifted down to his uniform, with its desert camouflage and American flag on the shoulder. Andrea's eyes widened, and she had a look of shock. "Where did you get that uniform?" she asked carefully, as if not sure if what she was seeing was real. Adrian looked down, not really sure what was so strange, but responded with "From the government. Why?" She looked at him, a bit of fear in her eyes and said carefully, "That's a United States uniform, correct?" Adrian nodded his head. Andrea looked shaken. "The United States of America hasn't existed for twenty years. Adrian stepped back and stumbled on his own feet, slumping against the wall. "What… what do you mean? I was just on a mission yesterday… I…" His voice broke. "I was just talking to my buddies. We were talking just yesterday… no…" He started rambling, and Andrea looked a bit concerned. "Look. Why don't you come with me, and I'll introduce you to some of the people around here. I think you're just a bit confused. You must have been wandering out in the snow for a while to have gotten here. What city did you come from?" "Pheonix." He muttered, and she looked even more concerned, but led him through a doorway into the rest of the base.


	3. Some things never change

Hi! Sorry I didn't post this on Friday, I've been sick and busy. Please leave any advice, criticism, and anything you want to say in the comments!

The man in the brown trench coat was starting to get on Gordon's nerves. Not only did he keep insisting that his name was "Just the Doctor", but he kept asking weird questions about Gordon's suit.

"So, how does it work? It seems to use a field of disconnected electrons to reduce the velocity of incoming projectiles, am I correct?" Gordon grunted, and the two rebels who were with them simply looked confused. Conversations like this, with the doctor asking a long and complicated question and Gordon giving grunts of varying pitches and lengths in response. When they got back to the White Forest Base, Gordon immediately took the Doctor to Dr. Kleiner.

"Ah, you must be Dr. Kleiner! People keep saying I should see you!" Kleiner turned around, holding Lamar in his hand and asked, "Who is this, Gordon? I can't be disturbed right now!" The Doctor completely ignored this and approached Kleiner while putting on a pair of 3D glasses. "Well now! Aren't you gorgeous! A species of crab that has adapted to control their host's nervous system, correct?" Kleiner nodded, seeming a little taken aback by the man's demeanor. "Who are you, again?" he asked.

"The Doctor." Replied the Doctor while looking intently at Dr. Kleiner's pet headcrab.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." Kleiner looked even more confused, and so Gordon explained. "He just kind of showed up in the middle of the forest having no idea where he was. He probably would have gotten himself killed or captured by the combine if we didn't find him. The Doctor looked up at the mention of the combine. "What is this 'Combine' anyway? You keep talking about it as if it's the worst thing in history, but what IS it?" Gordon gestured to Kleiner, giving a silent 'See?' Dr. Kleiner looked incredibly excited at that, realizing that he would get to explain a lot without anyone telling him to shut up, and he asked Gordon to get down to the launch room with Dr. Magnessun and Eli. He then started to explain everything from Black Mesa onward to the Doctor.

Gordon went down to the launch room and after hitting a button to send a rocket into space, he went to talk with Alyx outside.

"So who's the guy you found?" she asked.

"Some crackpot we found in White Forest." Responded Gordon. Then Eli came out and they celebrated for a bit on their victory over the Combine, and went into the hangar to check on the Helicopter that Alyx repaired. She was about to show it to Gordon and Eli, but suddenly they were attacked by an Advisor. The thing grabbed Eli, Gordon and Alyx with it's phsycic tendrils, before snapping Eli's neck. It was about to do the same to Gordon and Alyx, when Dog broke through the wall and bashed it with his fists. The thing screamed, green blood gushing from a wound in its side, and it fled. The last thing Gordon saw before blacking out was Alyx crying over her father's dead body.


	4. sorry

Guys, sorry to those who've been reading this, but I don't think I'm going to keep updating it. I've just kind of lost my motivation for it, so I think I'm going to take a break from uploading this story. I have a lot of ideas in my head at any given time, so often the passion for one becomes something completely different. I will come back to this eventually, but probably not for a while, like a few months at least. I just came up with a bunch of new ideas after playing a ton of Overwatch recently, so I may be doing a lot of Overwatch stuff. Once again, sorry to the people who liked this story, but my motivation for it is kind of gone.


End file.
